


Goodnight, World

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: Dead Rising
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Suicide, Zombrex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Stacey's sister just got tired of it all, and finally... gave in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, World

It got... tiring, that's all.

She was so dependent on it, and it was expensive.  
And the price just seemed to keep climbing.  
Then, there were the painful side-effects...

Was this really any way to live?  
Was it... _really_ worth it, to just keep delaying the inevitable?  


* * *

She caught herself, sometimes, smiling emptily at nothing.  


* * *

"What's wrong?", Stacey would ask. "You don't look so good."

"Oh, nothing, Stace. I'm just a little tired. It's nothing, really."  


* * *

Maybe she should just take a little nap.  
She had to take her Zombrex soon.  
But just a little nap, first.  


* * *

Zombrex? She laughed a bit. What was the point?  
She decided to not set the alarm clock.  
She didn't want to wake up.


End file.
